all hear the story
by harry evans potter
Summary: they meet and see each other and hear about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus looks and finds him and his mom somewhere else. Frederick and Annabeth , and the rest of their family are here.

Camp halfblood is shocked to see them. A book is here. Magnus starts reading.

 **Natalie POV**

 **Magnus is with Annabeth playing. I tell them about the Norse stories. Magnus will know of his fathers. Frederick and Randolph my brothers are doing what they have to.**

 **Frederick POV**

 **Annabeth is listening about the norse stories with Magnus. Natalie is looking at Annabeth. Athena has left me to raise Annabeth. Dad and Mom are having us eat. Mom is the goddess Persephone. They married the mortal way. Our step-father doesn't really know about this. Mom is making us come together. Natalie is helping with my daughter. Annabeth loves being around Natalie. She is keeping close to me.  
**

 **Natalie POV**

 **Magnus is having fun playing with his toys. I have been keeping Magnus away from Randolph.**

Percy is confused of how close Annabeth used to be to her family.

 **Frederick had Annabeth join us on hikes. They both had fun outdoors. Magnus is looking at the pictures of the book. I saw a civil war book and read it to him. He loved the picture of general Grant and General Lee writing the treaty. I showed him our family pictures during the civil war. Magnus pointed to the pictures."Yes honey their apart of our family." I said. He started clapping and hugged me. He grew and I was so proud of him. Annabeth is looking at me. She was happy to see these pictures. I read them a journal of a family member back then.**

 **Athena POV**

 **I have been watching Annabeth. Natalie is reading them a book about building. Natalie is working at a museum. Frederick is watching them now. Annabeth is looking at Frederick. Magnus is just playing with his toys. I look and see him look at a book about norse people. He is looking at different books.**

 **Frederick POV**

 **I have to read norse books to Magnus. Mom is taking them to the library. I went on my date. Annabeth had just turned two. Magnus is next after her and enjoys his birthday.**

Frederick is thinking of Magnus's birthday. Danny Phantom characters and Gravity falls characters flash in.

 **Annabeth is looking at books about building. Magnus is looking at the history books.**

 **Allen POV**

 **My grandchildren are keeping busy.**

 **Maria POV**

 **Mom is visiting me at the hotel. My dad Jeffrey and siblings are here. Their children and spouses are here. My mom is Persephone and Marie and Hazel are related by Marie as a half sibling. Beryl grace is also one. Marie's father is here. I look around and see Alecto visiting my children. Bianca and Nico are safe. Mom has me keep busy. I go to the library with Mom and see all the books with information on the hotel we were staying at when it exploded. Mom made a clone of me to protect me from Zeus. I see the kids with Alecto in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria starts reading.

 **Alecto POV**

 **I have been checking up on the kids. Their mother was beautiful. I see a woman looking at them. I look at her and she looks like their mother. I see the mistress with her. " I love being with you Maria di Angelo my daughter. "said the Mistress. She is the Mistress's daughter.**

 **Persephone POV**

 **I see Alecto watching us. I talk with Maria and tell Alecto to keep this a secret. Alecto comes over and sits with us. Jeffrey is by me reading. I see Alecto go watch the kids. They are so cute still.**

Bianca is thinking of the hotel and casino.

 **Maria POV**

 **I see a ghost from the hotel. He says he is from someplace called the ghost house. I remember he was serving us at the hotel. Hades I remember from my memories. Alecto and Mom say I can stay with the kids. They look at me and say Mommy. I'm glad they remember me. We hug each other. I see that they don't remember much from before. Mom brang Hades this time. He saw me and broke down. Mom explained how I'm her kid and she saved me. He looked paler than usual. Hades has me go with him to the cafe. The kids are with us. Zeus thinks were all dead.**

 **Hades POV**

 **I am happy that Maria is alive. The children remember their mother. Zeus can't know their alive. He thinks their dead. I need to keep it that way. The children are playing with Persephone their Grandma. I see their Grandfather. I see they love him also. He used to play with them all the time. I have given Maria a necklace made from gold. It has a locket with us all together in a picture. Maria loves the locket. Persephone is helping the kids play a matching game. Maria is drawing a picture. It has us all together and a heart on it. The ghost house is where the spirits from hotel stay at.**

 **Adonis POV**

 **I have been being with Aphrodite for a while. Persephone comes and visits. I see a lady with Persephone. This must be one of her kids.**

Piper is thinking of what her mom is doing. She looks at everyone.

 **I see Aphrodite and see that she is thinking about something. She is having me go with her to a fancy restraunt. Hephaestus is going a lot of places always.**

 **Hephaestus POV**

 **Persephone is on another date with me. We have been doing this since Aphrodite was secretly cheating on me. We started at the same time as them. Aphrodite wasn't trying to be close to me. I just saw Persephone as a nice lady. She was what Aphrodite didn't do a lot around me. Mother knows about this. Grandma Rhea is visiting Mother. Mother left the marriage when Father did. They have demigod children. Harmiona is the stepchild along with Eros I can only stand. The other two are like their father. Persephone and my children we have together are hidden from anyone. We have our dates at our palaces and on earth. Adonis stays in Aphrodite's palace. Ares and her are on a date now.**

 **Aphrodite is looking at me and I think why. Ares is looking confused. I meet Persephone at her Palace. We go to the private dining room.**

 **Hera POV**

 **Hephaestus is looking happy like always. I keep Persephone and his affair a secret. Aphrodite is looking at me and asking about him. She must be wondering who he is dating. Everyone is looking at her in the meetings.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy starts reading.

 **Natalie POV**

 **Mom is keeping Magnus busy. I see that Aphrodite is with her today. Adonis has come as well. They talk with each other as Mom , Magnus , and me stay with each other. It seems Aphrodite is figuring out her husband is dating an immortal. Mom is keeping their relationship under lock and key. I see that Dad is coming to here today. I welcome him in when he comes.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I enjoy being with Adonis. Hephaestus is always away. I have been keeping my eyes on him. My mortal lover I'm thinking of right now is at home. Sally Jackson is with Posiedon and has Percy and going have Ava his sister soon. I keep going on with my day.**

Piper is thinking about what her dad said about her mom.

 **Dionysus is with Persephone as camp director. She's been there with Chiron since it's beginning. I see that Hera's demigods are busy, Artemis uses her brain and Hestia uses her brain to make demigods. The minor gods are getting Cabins.**

 **Athena POV**

 **Father made a law that we can help raise our children. I have been making cabin plans. Nemesis has told me what she wants. Leto , Grandma Rhea, Metis my mom, Atlas(he's partially freed to being Hera's lover.), Themis , Thetis, and Hercules also told me. Thanatos, Nyx, Hecate , Triton, and Amphitrite also gave me now instructions. The romans met the greek demigods. They learned my children come from my mind. I will never give them kids for taking my war title and statue away. Theseus son of Posiedon is my husband. Artemis's is Orion son of Posiedon as her husband. I have been working a lot.**

 **Dionysus POV**

 **I watch as the new cabins are being built. Calypso I visited on her Island. Father is having cabins be built. Persephone is signing papers. Hades is having a cabin built. Hestia,and him are on the council. Persephone has to have throne there if he is to stay on the council. They put her on the Council also.**

Persephone watches the campers as the gods are listening with their kids,it was parents day when the book came.

 **Hades is happy now. Persephone has always had a cabin. Demeter demanded it when the camp was built. Persephone is leading the council meeting for camp. Hera is looking for Hephaestus. Persephone has me come with her to Help her daughter Beryl Grace out. Thaila and Theodore are Father's kids. Alex Grace Persephone's lover is with them as well. Persephone and him are still together. Beryl is drinking a lot. Persephone is taking care of the kids.**

 **Hera POV**

 **I come after Dionysus leaves to help Persephone out. The children are use to me coming. Beryl is at her acting job. When she comes home,she is jumping and sits on the couch. The magazine today said she did a motorcycle stunt. I buy the magazines to see what she did. Zeus has left her in a depressed state. The children are six. They have learned how their mother acts. I help Persephone get dinner for everyone. I give the kids and Beryl their food. Zeus is keeping to himself now. I see Zeus has come to help them out with the new say that we can help raise our kids. Beryl is a mess without him.**

 **Zeus POV**

 **My wife is here helping Persephone. I see Beryl is not who she used to be. I read the Magazines and see how crazy her stunts have become. I'm going stay and help now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hera starts reading.(Suite life of Zack and cody and on deck crossover.)

 **Beryl POV**

 **The kids are doing okay. I just drown my sorrows now. I see Zeus has com back. He starts spending time with me again. Mom and Hera have helped take care of the kids. Zeus is getting me gifts again. I talk with Natalie about this. She is happy for me. I keep going to movies with him.**

 **Marie POV**

 **Being with Hazel helps me know that my time with Pluto was good times. Mom comes and visits when she can. I see Pluto come near me. He starts going out with me again. Hazel gets to know her father.**

Hades thinks of the time they spend together.

 **Hades POV**

 **I see Marie as Pluto again. Maria is staying with the kids. Bianca and Nico are looking at the games around here. I go see them play around here. I go back to my Palace. Zeus is looking on Olympus for something. I see that the council is meeting up there. I go to the meeting. Aphrodite is still mad about something. Persephone is holding my hand. Mother is going be coming for a visit. I see Hephaestus is happy. Hera is looking at him smiling. Ares is sharpening his weapons. He is trying to find his mortal lover something.**

 **Ares POV**

 **Aphrodite is looking for anwsers to what Hephaestus is doing. I keep looking at her and see that she is worrying. I have been looking for anwsers myself. I see Hephaestus with someone on a date. I won't tell Aphrodite. He deserves to be happy. The others have noticed his mood has changed sometimes. The woman can work miracles. I have been looking at them on their dates. Aphrodite looks at me and we go on a date. I see that Persephone is his lover. They are good for each other. I take pictures and make a scrap book for them. The two are going make a lot pictures for the future.**

 **Maria POV**

 **I see that Mom is here to visit. Dad is happy about it. I keep looking at the kids. Hades is back always now. Zeus is not looking for us. I see that Hades is here. We go to the library.**

Aphrodite is thinking of what she should do.

 **I look at the magazines. Aphrodite is getting paraniod. She is worrying about her husband. I know that she is getting worse.**

 **Aphrodite POV**

 **I have been keeping busy. Tristian and Me had Piper. I have been looking at where Hephaestus goes. My husband is always with mortals. I just need to find out what he is doing. Eros is helping me get people to fall in love. I walk around Olympus. Hephaestus must be somewhere. Athena is always looking at me now. Hephaestus is looking for Jewelry. I have been looking for where he goes. His immortal lovers have children. I look for a way to see what he is doing.**

 **Athena POV**

 **Erikthonius my son from Hephaestus is immortal thanks to me. Hephaestus visits him a lot of the time. Persephone enjoys being around him. The children she has from Hephaestus are hidden. Hera has the fates give them their domains. The children are wonderful to be around. Aphrodite is watching the way Hephaestus is.**


End file.
